cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Corrupt Old Lady!
The Corrupt Old Lady! is the eleventh episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Continuing from the last episode, Yuki wakes up Honey. When Honey asks where Nakajo and Watari were, Yuki feigns ignorance as she already fought them off as Sister Yuki. Seiji after getting out of the lake, laments on how Yuki treated him but states he won't give up on her. Walking with Honey, Yuki tells Honey that it was her first date and that she lacks life experience so she is nervous about some aspects, not even knowing how to take the first step. Honey then brings up getting a job together which Yuki accepts. The following day, Honey and Yuki visit a store at the market area. Speaking with the owner of the store, they explain having a job nearby so Tanaka offers them so fish to welcome them to the area. When low on change, Tanaka talks down to her husband about lazing around when he refuses to get some. While someone in the market drops a cigarette in the area, the neighborhood committee informs him of Beautification Month and have him pay a strange fine when they bring out a pair of sunglasses. At the bakery where Honey and Yuki get their jobs, they get off to a rocky start with the plain uniforms and attracting customers. Yuki uses her Honey Flash away from Honey to get a more attention attracting uniform, while Honey gets the same idea using their idea to attract customers. Meanwhile, at a convenience store Miki buys some supplies but is pushed away from the register by the litterer wearing the sunglasses sticking a knife at Miki and the cashier while taking money. Miki chases after him when he takes her change. The bakery is getting a lot of attention thanks to Honey and Miki. Tanaka notices the success after getting word from her son Kenta. She goes to speak to Honey and asks her for a favor. Honey advertises for Tanaka's business which causes a boom. Honey wonders if Yuki will be alright on her own, which she is. The Beautification Committee have another litterer wear a pair of sunglasses which have him go find a large amount of money under the pretense of paying a fine. Miki sees the act and follows them. Back at the bakery, Yuki wonders where Honey went as the litterer comes in demanding money from the register. Yuki tries to convince him not to but it doesn't work. Miki comes in at the last minute to knock the knife out of the man's hand as he runs off. The pastry chef then asks Miki to be the shop's guard as these crimes have been happening periodically around the market. While Honey is advertising for Tanaka's business, a man litters and Honey tells him to throw it away properly. However he tells her off, but the committee appear behind Honey asking her to help give the man a fine with Tanaka's permission. Tanaka seems to know something before advertising her store on her own. At the committee building, Honey is instructed to give sunglasses to people who violate the littering policy. At the bakery, Yuki remembers Miki from a while ago going by Honey's name until Miki corrects her about her name and tells her something strange has been happening around the city. Honey finds the man from before littering again and puts the sunglasses on him but while Honey wants him to pick up trash, he instead walks to get money. At the bakery, Yuki drops trash when Miki bumps into her and Honey almost puts glasses on Yuki until Miki stops her. The litterers from before then attempt to rob the bakery, Honey and Miki fight them but the first litterer runs away causing the three girls to chase after him. Watari was given a new foot blade to replace the one that was torn out by Yuki while Nakajo brings up that she and Honey are in Tanaka's domain. At the committee building, litterers have given the fees they owe while the committee members remove the sunglasses and trance on them when the money was received. When Honey and the other girls question the committee about the robberies, they have the controlled litterers attempt to throw them out while they move the money out of the building. While Yuki sees the committee escape, Honey finds out that removing the sunglasses break the trance and works with Miki to get out everyone back to normal. Yuki stops the committee but when they refuse to give the money back, Yuki becomes Sister Yuki with Miki witnessing. Yuki effortlessly defeats two of the committee members while the third one attempts to get the money to Tanaka. Honey intercepts him before Tanaka comes in to collect the funds and brutally beat the man to death for not getting Honey on the same page. Tanaka explains to Honey that she created the Beautification Committee and policies to collect money as part of her business in Panther Claw. Tanaka then attempts to kill Honey now that she knew everything, throwing an explosive starfish as she assumed her Cutie Honey form and Tanaka pulls out a frozen fish sword to fight back. As Honey is thrown into the hallway with Tanaka pushing the cart of money in, she chases Honey with combatants on the other side of the hallway. They hold Honey in place for Tanaka, her fish sword has thawed out so when Honey tries to fight back her punch is guarded by a frozen flounder. Honey is held in place again with Tanaka putting star fish on her as she and the others run away. They blow up and Honey is knocked out. While Tanaka thinks it's over, Miki comes over and becomes Sister Miki to get her money back fighting off the combatants. When Tanaka gets locked in combat with Miki, Miki snatches her wallet taking the amount of money that was stolen from her before returning the wallet to Tanaka. While Tanaka questions Miki, she reveals her life was stolen some time ago. Tanaka then reveals her secret weapon, a missile launcher on her stomach region which hit Miki and causes her to revert back to civilian form. Honey wakes up seeing Miki and Tanaka is ready to finish her and Honey off. Honey gets Miki out of the way in time and escape. Once away from Tanaka, Honey wakes Miki up with Yuki at their side. While Miki asks why Honey did that, Honey replied that Miki did the same for her. Miki only said not to butt in, walking away while verbally denying help from either of them. As Tanaka loads the money, she prepares dinner for her family while thinking that the three girls could help her make money as she cuts the head of a fish. Category:The Live Episodes